There has been known a portable information terminal having a detection unit for detecting a position in a screen designated by a user. For example, a tablet computer or the like having a touch panel has been known. Flick operation, touch operation, and the like, have been known as an operation performed on a touch panel of such a portable information terminal, for example (for example, Patent Literature 1).
For example, flick operation or the like is employed as an operation on a portable information terminal described above. For example, flick operation is employed in a portable information terminal for reproducing content data as an operation for changing (advancing or regressing) a reproduction position of the content data. In a portable information terminal for displaying an electronic book, for example, flick operation is employed as an operation for turning over the pages. In a portable information terminal for reproducing music, flick operation is employed as an operation for skipping music.